A system that stacks articles, which are transferred one by one by means of a transferring device such as a conveyor or the like, onto a palette by means of a robot is known as a palletizing system.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for, when multiple types of boxes having different dimensions are mixed in such a palletizing system, creating a combination for stacking the boxes on a palette, that is, a stacking pattern, on the basis of the dimensions of the boxes.